1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices and methods of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to semiconductor devices including an elevated source/drain (ESD) layer and methods of manufacturing the semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to improve the operation current characteristics and the operation speed of a transistor, a theory of increasing the mobility of electrons or holes of the transistor by applying a tensile stress or a compress stress to a channel region of the transistor has been introduced. For example, carbon may be implanted in source/drain regions of an NMOS transistor so that a tensile stress may be applied on a side portion of the channel region.
However, when an ohmic layer including a metal silicide is formed on the source/drain region in a subsequent process, carbon in the source/drain regions may be consumed, and thus a tensile stress may not be sufficiently applied to the channel region of the transistor.